1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attachment member for fastening a hand grip to a housing part and a gear box of an electric hand tool. The attachment member has a flat base plate for closing off the housing part and the gearbox relative to the hand grip and having a first side and a second side. In addition, the attachment member has at least one passage for guiding a fastener, wherein the passage is aligned substantially perpendicular to the plane of the sides, and extends from the first side and/or the second side of the base plate.
2. Background of the Invention
When manufacturing electric hand tools such as drill hammers, chisel hammers, grinding tools, and the like, the individual components are assembled into modules or into component groups in separate production steps. The individual assemblies are assembled in a further production step and connected by means of bolts. In the case of a drill hammer, for example, the housing part has a striking mechanism, which has a gearbox, a transmission mechanism and the hand grip has a actuating means such as a switch. The motor of the electric hand tool is arranged on the gearbox. During operation, the cool air current generated by the motor or by using a fan is employed also for cooling the striking mechanism and is conconveyed past the gearbox housing to the striking mechanism. When this is done, the air current should not circulate in the hand grip and the user should not have his work impaired when using the electric hand tool by the air current issuing from the electrical assembly. To assure the guiding of the air current in the prior art solutions, a plurality of elements have been provided for compartmentalizing and diverting within the electric hand tool, which are individually assembled and fastened.
For compartmentalizing the hand grip vis-à-vis the housing part or the gearbox a base plate, for example, is provided, which in addition has passages for guiding the fastener. For reducing the length and the stresses on the fastener, hollow cylindrical domes are provided arranged perpendicular to the plane of the base plate. After or during the assembly of the housing part with the hand grip, an additional element is arranged in the assembly region for diverting the air current from the housing part. In part, therefore, additional channels must be provided on the base plate or on sections of the individual parts of the housing, for example, for fastening the gearbox.
In addition, for the gearing arranged in the gearbox a control knob is provided on the outside of the electric hand tool, by means of which the desired translation or function of the electric hand tool can be adjusted by the user. For securing the control knob in the desired position, a detent spring is threaded of the gearbox, generally of the individual assemblies, after preliminary assembly of the control lever of the gearing using its collar by means of an auxiliary tool or hand tool.
The drawback of the prior art is that for connecting the individual assemblies, a plurality of individual elements must be used, which result in a high logistical expense and high tool costs for their manufacture. In addition, the prior art solutions for making possible the assembly of the individual components and elements require considerable space, which has a negative affect on the overall dimensions of the electric hand tool.